Wanting
by p-sama7
Summary: AsuShika. Shikamaru recalls his experience with Asuma and their chess games. Contains yaoi and evidence of sex.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Contains yaoi and hints of sex.

I love Asuma, I love Shikamaru, and I most definitely love them together haha. Enjoy.

oooooooooooooo

Wanting

oooooooooooooo

Shikamaru stared at the fallen chess pieces that lay on the ground as if thrown there in a fit of aggravation.

Though the reason they had been thrown to the ground hadn't been in a moment of anger. Shikamaru sighed as he felt the arm around his waist move away as the body it belonged to turn over in its sleep.

They had been thrown in a moment of weakness.

Shikamaru always remembers the details of what happened after everything is finished. He always lies awake for hours or sometimes just ups and leaves the body next to him to go on a walk or to just plain leave the situation he had found himself in.

He briefly remembered the chess match this time.

His mind seemed to be more focused on how Asuma's beard felt against his face. How Asuma's hand suddenly grabbed his arm in such haste the chunin knew there would be bruises the next day.

Shikamaru had been the one to knock over the pieces in an attempt to get inside. Asuma was always the one who started it though.

A rough hand feeling Shikamaru's body. Every curve, no inch left untouched.

Asuma tasted like cheap cigarettes, which would mean missions must have not paid as well this time, Shikamaru mused in his head.

There was always a distant taste of alcohol with Asuma. Whether to make Shikamaru think that his previous sensei was not in his right mind when he did this to make the time between each chess game make more sense.

Or maybe Asuma was hiding something.

Shikamaru never asked.

The shadow teen remembered the first time this had happened.

The clouds had betrayed Shikamaru and caused terrible rain which had forced him and Asuma inside. Usually they played in a public area, the park, or at the offices but this time Asuma had requested a home visit since he had been hurt during a mission.

Not that it had ever happened before but Shikamaru had just assumed that this time his previous sensei was just showing his true lazy colors.

Shikamaru couldn't remember what the conversation had been about. What they had laughed about or what message Asuma had given the teen without Shikamaru completely realizing the message, but he did remember look.

As if suddenly Asuma had been hit with something changing his whole expression. He had looked at the chunin in such a way that even to this day Shikamaru shivers at the thought of it. A look of complete wanting.

Asuma had pinned Shikamaru down before the shadow boy had time to blink. The power of a jounin was a scary thing.

Asuma used his weight and size to his advantage as he kissed Shikamaru. The boy struggled at first. Kicking, pushing, anything.

It had been too new to Shikamaru the first time.

Asuma's hand down his shorts in a moment of seconds sending blood from the boys head to the lower portions of the body. The jounin had experience in what he was doing and for some reason Shikamaru felt like there was nothing he could do to stop it.

For Shikamaru to say his first sexual experience was being raped by his sensei was probably the closest and farthest thing from the truth anyone would get.

Asuma had been gentle. Prepping the stunned boy with two fingers. The feeling of something intruding your body had been new to the chunin.

When the fingers were removed, Asuma had placed both his hands on Shikamaru's hips letting the boy realize what was about to happen.

It hurt.

It had hurt a lot.

Shikamaru turned over to see Asuma had been watching him think. They stared at each other for a second before Asuma sat up and got out of bed. The jounin walking around the room and putting back on the cloths he had discarded in such haste earlier.

Shikamaru sighed before he noticed Asuma's still burning cigarette on the night stand. With a slow movement the chunin picked it up and brought it to his mouth.

Asuma stopped dressing and looked over when he heard Shikamaru cough hard. The chunin putting the cigarette back on the stand and rolling over in the sheets away from the cancer stick he had just tried.

"Che." Was the most sarcastic, annoying, cocky, thing Shikamaru would have expected to hear from his sensei that left the room to disappear once again leaving the chunin to himself.

They never spoke afterwards.

As if it had never really happened.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked around the now empty apartment. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself out of bed flinching a bit as he stood, Asuma had been rougher on him today than normal.

He grabbed the first available shirt and slipped it on; being Asuma's shirt it covered most of the teen. He walked over slowly to the chess set, kneeling down and picking up the pieces, slowly setting them up to how they should be.

With a small smile the chunin looked up between the slit in the window blinds to see the blue sky.

Clear day, Shikamaru thought bitterly. His clouds had betrayed again.

Ooooooooooooooo

What do you think?

I love AsuShika, I hope to do multiple chapter story about them soon, after I'm done experimenting with Kankuro/Kiba I guess. Haha

Review!

Have a nice weekend!


End file.
